The Lore of Minecraft
by Admiral Gamington
Summary: A short series looking at the lore of Minecraft. DISCLAIMER: This is only a Fan Fiction, of course, so this is just my idea of what happened.
1. Chapter 1: The Skeleton Tribes

Minecraft Lore: The Skeleton Tribes

During the events of Minecraft, you may find yourself fighting three types of skeletons; normal Skeletons, Wither Skeletons, and Strays. Well did you know that, originally, there was only one type of skeleton? The normal one? Yes.

Well, when the Minecraft world was first created, the skeletons saw strength in numbers, forming the Skeleton Tribe and appointed three Chiefs to run and protect them. For years this tribe lived and flourished, building houses, learning the ways of the bow and arrow, and even forming a loose alliance with the zombies. But, sadly, conflict eventually broke out.

It was after the Wither started making its existence known to the world, calling to living individuals from the Void. The Wither gained a strong connection to the third skeleton chief. The third chief started arguing with the other two chiefs, saying that they shouldn't fight against the Wither, but embrace it. The other chiefs called him insane, saying that the Wither's influence would bring nothing but pain and anguish.

War broke out within the tribe. Some siding with the third chief, others siding with the other two. There was a group, however, that knew that this war would tear the tribe apart. So this group fled from the rest of the tribe, from the war, to the snow biome creating their own society and tribe, becoming the Strays.

Back at the original tribe, the normal skeletons won the war, banishing the third chief and his followers from the tribe forever. The third chief and his followers forsake any connection they had to the tribe, forsaking their bows and arrows for the art of the sword and travelled to the nether, where they built castles and other buildings, and embraced and worshipped the Wither, becoming stronger, but in the process, turning their bones black, and becoming slaves to The Wither. Eventually forgetting their connection to the original tribe, becoming the Wither Skeletons. And so that was how the skeletons were split from one into three tribes: The Skeletons, The Wither Skeletons, and The Strays. And they are still like that to this day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Farclaimers

Chapter 2

The Farclaimers

Thousands of years ago, a while after the world was created and not long after the split of the Skeleton Tribe, there appeared a group of hyper-intelligent beings known as "The Farclaimers". Despite these beings looking exactly like any human, the Farclaimers were anything but. They were beings capable of creating incredibly intricate items that no other could even think of creating, like horse armor or Elytras.

But, sadly, the Farclaimers' intelligence made them a target for many enemies, the biggest being the Surlant, a species of humanoid that eventually became the villagers, like stealing the Farclaimer's design for the "Iron Protectors", renaming them the "Iron Golems", or, in the most extreme cases, kidnapping their young and their elderly to do experiments on them, trying to find the source of their vast intellect. Another of the Farclaimer's enemies were the undead, birthed from the graves of their deceased. The most basic of the undead being ordinary zombies. Others included Drowned and Husks.

The Farclaimers tried to deal with it, but the last straw was with the disappearance of one of the Farclaimer's most influential scientists: Professor Herobrine Klarchox. To protect themselves from the enemies that threatened their existence, the Farclaimers built a massive underground structure called a Stronghold, a place where they could have their society live in peace. But a majority of them still felt unsafe. As long as they lived in the same place as their enemies, their paranoia would never be ceased. So they started experimenting with ways to move to another planet, or, if they were lucky, another plane of existence entirely. It was these experiments that resulted in the creation of the End Portal Frame, which they named "Reality Hinges", and End Ore, which they used to create Ender Pearls.

Finally, with the creation of the Eyes of Ender, the Farclaimers used them and the "Reality Hinges" to create a portal to a place they named "New Home". After they had successfully engineered a version of the portal that was stable enough for somebody to walk through, they gathered the entire race of Farclaimers, along with food, armor, and horses, and they all walked through the portal. But this was the act that doomed their entire race, because they all had gone through a one way portal, unprepared, into a dimension that would come to be known as "The End".

The Farclaimers quickly learned that they had no way of getting back to their original dimension. This dimension had little to no resources and the ground consisted of multiple floating platforms consisting of a type of rock that the Farclaimers had never seen before, and if they looked over the edge, they saw nothing but a bottomless pit. And to make matters worse, they learned that this dimension was ruled by a gigantic black dragon. The Farclaimers could tell just by looking at it that they were not prepared to take it on in the slightest, so they retreated into the forest. They used the few resources they found in this dimension to build cities. And after their rations ran out, they found and survived off of the Chorus Fruits that they found hanging on the trees.

The Farclaimers had no way of returning, so in The End they remained for generations. And with every generation, the Farclaimers bodies and minds adapted to their new environment due to a combination of natural causes and side effects of regularly consuming the Chorus Fruits. Their skin turned a purply-black, their limbs grew to over three times their original size, so as to reach Coru Fruits off the trees easier, and, thanks to said Chorus Fruit, they gained the ability to teleport via will rather than requiring some outside assistance. Parts of their former selves, things that were deemed unnecessary to survival, were lost to time. They lost the ability to build, but were still able to pick up blocks, albeit they are picky about which specific blocks. They lost the ability for formal communication, understanding each other through natural sounds, like an animal.

They became a species eventually known by those from their home dimension as "The Endermen".


End file.
